


It’s Not Just Preschool

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Daddy Angel, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A request for “you and daddy angel drop off your child to head start for the first day.”
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	It’s Not Just Preschool

Riz and Gilly watched in horror as Angel stuffed a sixth donut in his face. They had been watching their brother for some time now as he gorged on the sweet, doughy treats that Letty had brought by earlier in the day.

Carrying a case of beer EZ walked into the clubhouse as Riz called him over as soon as he spotted him, “Prospect.”

Setting the case down on the nearest table EZ brushed his hands off on his jeans as he approached the table where Gilly and Riz were sat, “What do you need?” He asked, folding his hands in front of his as he awaited his next task.

“What the hell is wrong with your brother?” Riz asked, nodding over to Angel, sitting at the bar, with what appeared to be his seventh donut now.

EZ looked over at his brother stress eating, “Oh that,” he acknowledged before he turned back to the two men, “(Y/D/N) starts head start tomorrow. He’s not handling it well.”

“Clearly,” Riz stated as he stood from the table approaching Angel at the bar. “You wanna talk about it?” He offered as Angel spun his head around to look at him, mouth full of donut.

“No,” he garbled out

Nodding Riz patted him on the shoulder as he went to leave him to his donuts when…

“Fuck it’s just it feels like just the other day I was holding her in my arms at the hospital and I was so afraid I was gonna fuck it all up but there she was her tiny eyes looking at me, depending on me, and I was just instantly in love and knew I would do anything for her.” Angel said.

Bowing his head in defeat Riz gave Angel’s shoulder a squeeze before sliding into the seat next to him to listen to his woes. 

“And now she’s going off to school on her own. Before I know it she’s gonna be a teenager who’s too cool for her Pops, sneaking little shits into her room and keeping secrets. I’m gonna lose her.” He went on.

“It’s just fuckin’ preschool, man,” Coco called out from one of the tables with Creeper and Hank.

“It’s not just preschool,” Angel grumbled defensively as his brothers laughed at his moping, “You know what? Don't come crying to me when your babies are trekking off into the big bad world on their own without you, cause I’m gonna have no sympathy for you fuckers.” He snapped as he stood from his seat.

“Aw come on Angel, we’re just giving you shit.” Creeper said.

“I’m going home,” Angel muttered, “To spend what's left of the night with my baby girl before her big day tomorrow.” 

—————————————————————————————————————

It was about two in the morning when you rolled over in bed to snuggle with Angel to find the usually occupied space next to you cold and vacant. You sighed to yourself before slipping on his black tank top from off the floor and padding down the hall.

You knew exactly where he’d be. Your daughter starting school had been hitting him much harder than you had anticipated, even harder than you. The bond they shared was special, she was truly a daddy's girl in every way and you knew he feared he was going to start losing that connection with her. 

You reached her bedroom, opening the door slowly. Sure enough there he was cramped into the small bed with your daughter curled up on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her playing with her hair as her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“Hey,” you whispered once he saw you standing in the doorway. 

“I’m sorry mi dulce. I couldn’t sleep,” he murmured, giving you a small smile as you walked over, the bed dipping slightly as you squeezed into the little space beside him and snuggled under his arm, your hand resting on her back.

“You know,” you said, voice hushed, “She’s always gonna need her Papi. You aren’t going to lose her, Angel.”

He nodded, holding you both tighter, the peaceful sounds of your daughter breathing filling the space around you and pulling you into sleep with her.

—————————————————————————————————————

Now here you were, the day he was dreading most. You were standing outside the school as the children were all lining up outside the building to go in with their teacher. You double checked your daughter’s backpack as Angel crouched over down her tiny arms wrapping tightly around his neck. 

“I love you Papi,” she sang, placing a big wet kiss to his cheek.

“I love you too,” he murmured, holding her a little extra longer and tighter.

Releasing her she squeezed her tiny arms around your waist as you bent over to give her a hug, “Well be here to pick you up in a couple of hours.” You reassured her.

“Okay!” She said excitedly. Unlike her father she had been so thrilled to be starting school. 

Practically bouncing in her spot you gave her a nudge towards the teacher and the other students, “Go on now, baby.” 

With one last smile she ran over to the other children, her teacher bending over to talk to her and assist her with her things. 

Straightening up, you wrapped your arm around Angel's waist holding him tightly as tears began to fill his eyes. He was so proud of his little girl as he watched her smiling and giggling.

With one last look at you two she gave you a wave before catching sight of someone behind you, her smile getting even brighter if possible as she waved more frantically.

Looking back your heart swelled as you met eyes with EZ walking your way grinning followed by the rest of Santo Padre’s Mayans charter. 

Angel shook his head in disbelief, a tear of love falling from his dark lashes as the men pulled him into a hug one by one passing him around and just showering him with love and support. 

“Come here my big softie,” you smiled up at your husband as you pulled him into a hug of your own, before you were both being engulfed in one big giant group hug. 

“Alright enough,” Coco called out from the group after a few moments , “That’s enough fuckin’ sappy shit,” he teased pulling out of the embrace with the others.

“Coco! The children!” You scolded as all the kids were watching and listening outside. 

“My bad.”

Laughing, you all watched as your little girl blew one last big kiss to her family before disappearing through the school doors, the huge smile never leaving her lips.


End file.
